peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 May 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-05-14 ;Comments *Start of show: "Well, I don’t know what that last record that Steve played was, but it sounded good. As does this..." According to the Radio One website, the last track Lamacq played was "A Hole In The World" by the emo hardcore band Thursday. *Peel looks to abuse his position by canvassing emails on the subject of pick-up trucks, as he is thinking of getting one. Sheila has told him he can't have one, but he thinks she won’t be listening. *JP: "A bizarre and in some ways terrible weekend for football obviously as far as we were concerned in our house" - Ipswich had lost 5-0 against Liverpool (BBC report) and were relegated from the Premiership. Peel expresses hopes of a two-pronged East Anglian promotion push the following season by Ipswich and Norwich. *Plays a track from the Siouxsie & The Banshees debut album after learning they are going on tour; says he hadn’t realized they were still going in any meaningful way. "The late John Walters and myself were mad for Siouxsie & The Banshees, and Mary Anne Hobbs reckons she can remember me playing an entire Siouxsie & The Banshees LP through from start to finish on one occasion, and I’ve got a feeling she may be right, but whether it was this one or another one I honestly don’t remember ... history will record it somewhere, but I don’t know where." (It was probably the band's debut album, The Scream, on 03 October 1978.) Sessions *Hint #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 2002-03-31. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Antihero: Rolling Stones T-Shirt (single) Integrity *Blackmass Plastics: Robophobic (2x12” singles – Audio Illusion & SMB Present Edge City Chronicles: Dead Silence) Audio Illusion *Dayglo Superstars: This Girl’s On Fire (7” single) Versechorusverse *Gerty Farish: Bonk, Ding! (LP – Bulks Up) Load *Hint: A Shout Of Blue (session) *Catheters: 3000 Ways (LP – Static Dellusions And Stone-Still Days) Sub Pop *Margo: La Baumette (LP – The Catnap) Peter I'm Flying! *Bakuwde Pablo Et Son Ensemble: Sisi Part 1 (single) Edition Diabim *Cinerama: Quick, Before It Melts (single) Scopitones *DAT Politics: Allo! Pepperberg (LP – Plugs Plus) Chicks On Speed *Bert Thomas & His Band: Let’s Have A Jubilee (Pig's Big 78 2002) *Yami Bolo: Ghetto Under Fire *Herman Dune: That Woman Is A Murderess (LP – The Whys And Hows Of Herman Düne And Cerberus Shoal) North East Indie *Hint: Words To That Effect (session) *Ary Lejeune Grande Bosco (LP – Cajun Classics: Kings Of Cajun At Their Very Best) Ace *Lightning Bolt: Saint Jacques (LP – Ride The Skies) Load *Broken Dog: Radios (7” EP) Tongue Master *Capone: Japan (12” single) Hardleaders *Sister Vanilla: Pastel Blue (LP – You Don’t Need Darkness To Do What You Feel Is Right) Geographic *Come Ons: I Wanna Be Loved (LP – The Come Ons) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Dennis Alcapone: Stars Version (7” split single with Lloyd Parks, 1972) Impact *Hint: Quite Spectacular (session) *James Brown: Let A Man Come In And Popcorn (7” single) King (Bought by Peel, the week before for £1) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Overground (LP – The Scream) Polydor *Ciccone: All Stacked Up (single) Muff *Träd, Gräs Och Stenar: Alla Sover (translates as “Everyone is sleeping”) (LP – Ajn Schvajn Draj) Silence *Dom & Roland: Soundwall VIP (12” split single with Biostacis) Moving Shadow *Crown: Drugged Unholy (Free CD with Terrorizer magazine #99) *Merzbow: Discussing Watercolour Techniques (LP – Switching Rethorics) Bisect Bleep Industries File ;Name *John_Peel_20020514.mp3 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other *Thanks to those responsible for sharing this show. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows